Pengharapan Semu
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Suigetsu, seorang narapidana yang terdakwa melakukan malapraktrik dan perdagangan organ manusia. Ia kembali berulah dengan kabur dari penjara demi mewujudkan harapannya untuk bersama Karin, perempuan yang dikasihinya semenjak keduanya belajar di perguruan tinggi yang sama. Ia memang tidak salah jika ingin memiliki Karin untuk dirinya sendiri, namun cara yang dipilihnya amat keliru.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pengharapan Semu**** © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: ****Houzuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke**

**Pairing: ****SuiKarin, SasuKarin**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC**

.

.

.

**Pengharapan Semu**

.

.

.

Segala sesuatu memiliki kelemahan. Begitu pun dengan penjara yang berhasil ditinggalkan oleh Houzuki Suigetsu; seorang narapidana yang terdakwa melakukan malapraktrik dan perdagangan organ manusia. Selama delapan tahun terakhir, ia tak pernah lelah mencari celah untuk kabur—sejak Pengadilan Distrik Tokyo menyatakan bahwa ia dan beberapa kawannya terbukti bersalah lantaran kasus serupa.

Untuk satu hal ia ingin niat di hatinya dapat dibaca oleh orang lain. Mungkin kawan-kawannya menyalahgunakan ilmu kedokterannya demi gepokan uang, sementara ia secara pribadi hanya berani mengoperasi orang-orang yang membutuhkan dana. Mereka datang kepadanya bersama keluhan masalah ekonomi. Lantas ia juga membantu mereka untuk menjual organ—yang kebanyakan adalah ginjal—ke pasar gelap. Ia hanya menerima imbalan untuk mengganti biaya satu kali operasi bagi setiap pelanggannya. Sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan surat perjanjian yang harus mendapatkan bubuhan tanda tangan pengguna jasanya, bahwa tidak boleh ada tuntutan jika terjadi sesuatu yang kurang beres setelah diangkatnya organ yang bersangkutan, dengan jaminan ia akan membantu pengobatan hingga pulih.

Sayangnya, realita yang terjadi tak selalu semulus rencananya. Ia menjadi tersangka sejak anggota keluarga dari salah seorang pengguna jasanya yang telah meninggal lantaran gagal ginjal, melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib dengan tuduhan malapraktik. Ia tak lantas menyerahkan diri, malah kabur dengan membawa perbekalan secukupnya. Alhasil ia makin dicurigai dan dianggap bersalah, sehingga statusnya menjadi buron. Terlebih polisi sudah melakukan penyidikan di klinik yang ditinggalkannya.

Begitu uangnya menipis, ia tergiur untuk melakukan perampokan ke sejumlah toko swalayan demi mempertahankan hidupnya. Sudah kepalang basah, pikirnya saat itu. Apapun yang dilakukannya sudah terlanjur dinilai salah, dan melakukan satu kesalahan lain tidak akan mengubah banyak hal.

Hari demi hari ia merenungkan semua kesalahannya, dan ia berniat menyerahkan dirinya ke kantor polisi terdekat. Namun ada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sebelum ia mendekam di balik dinginnya jeruji besi. Pada musim panas di minggu terakhir bulan Juli, ia dengan penyamarannya mendatangi telepon umum di dekat taman dan menekan rangkaian nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"_Moshi-moshi_ … Uzumaki Karin _desu_," sapa suara feminin di seberang sana.

Senyum mengembang di bibirnya sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing, "Apa kabar, Karin?"

Hening cukup lama sebelum lawan bicaranya menyahut dengan tenang, "Suigetsu? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Kau janji akan menemuiku jika aku mengatakannya?" balasnya penuh harap.

"_Hai'_."

Ia mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban Karin meski terselip nada keraguan. Tetapi ia percaya pada Karin—berusaha untuk terus percaya pada seseorang yang sudah berhasil memenangkan hatinya sejak keduanya menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi yang sama.

"Aku menunggumu di Asakusa. Ku dengar akan ada festival kembang api di tepian Sungai Sumida," katanya mantap. "Kali ini aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan seperti tahun lalu."

Karin menggumam, "Aku akan datang…."

**-oxoxo-**

Salahkah jika Suigetsu memercayai Karin hingga akhir?

Ia hanya ingin percaya bahwa Karin tidak pernah terlibat dengan kawanan polisi yang menyergapnya di tempat yang akan menjadi saksi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan perempuan terkasihnya tersebut—sebelum ia benar-benar dianggap sebagai pria kriminalis oleh seluruh penduduk Jepang.

Ia terus memberontak meski batang lehernya tengah dibekuk oleh salah seorang polisi. Ia tidak ingin pergi sebelum Karin datang. Ia tidak mau membuat Karin menunggu atau mengganggap dirinya melanggar janji. Karin pasti akan menemuinya. Karin tidak mungkin membohonginya. Karena itu ia harus tetap berada di sana. Setidaknya sampai ia memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Karin, yang semestinya ia lisankan bulan lalu.

Polisi sekaligus detektif selaku pemimpin penyergapan itu sampai turun tangan karena ia terus meronta-ronta dan histeris seperti orang kesetanan. Kali ini ia hanya ingin mengambil benda yang terjatuh dari genggamannya—kado kecil yang hendak ia berikan kepada Karin; hanya gantungan ponsel sederhana dengan bandul sejoli merpati putih yang ia beli dengan uang terakhirnya sebelum ia melakukan perampokan. Ia terdiam begitu melihat benda itu terinjak oleh sepatu polisi yang kini membekuknya. Matanya nyalang memandang polisi dengan _name tag_ Uchiha Sasuke tersebut—yang mulai detik itu berhasil membuatnya menaruh rasa dendam di hatinya.

Setelahnya ia menghentikan setiap perlawanan, dan menurut ketika ia digelandang ke mobil polisi.

Ia memang mengalah, tetapi bukan berarti ia menyerah.

**-oxoxo-**

"_Moshi-moshi _… kediaman keluarga Uchiha—"

Suigetsu langsung menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. Ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam penuh rasa kesal. Setelah delapan tahun ia bertahan dan memperjuangkan sebuah kebebasan, bukan hal ini yang diharapkannya. Ia memandang nanar seseorang berambut merah di dalam apartemen yang terletak di seberang gedung yang kini atapnya ia jadikan tempat persembunyian.

Tentu saja Karin yang merupakan internis dengan jam terbang yang cukup tinggi akan lebih memilih seorang polisi sekaligus detektif dari Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo, bukan pria kriminalis seperti dirinya yang kembali berulah dengan kabur dari penjara.

"Uchiha…," geramnya dengan tangan mencengkeram erat telepon genggamnya, "—_temeee_…!"

**-oxoxo-**

Suigetsu belum menyerah.

Ia memberikan ancaman pada Karin hingga wanita itu meninggalkan sang suami, dan datang kepadanya. Kala itu, rasa ingin memiliki menggebu-gebu di dadanya. Ia tidak salah jika ia berharap bisa bersama dengan Karin, namun cara yang dipilihnya amat keliru.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak banyak bicara?" Ia menggenggam jemari Karin dengan erat. Mereka baru tiba di stasiun Kyoto setelah perjalanan selama hampir dua jam setengah dari Tokyo menggunakan jasa kereta peluru _shinkansen_. "Padahal dulu kita sering beradu mulut hanya karena masalah kecil," imbuhnya sembari mengingat masa-masa kuliah mereka di Boston.

Karin terkekeh pelan, "Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak ada yang tetap sama. Semua akan berubah. Tidak pernahkah kau mendengar suatu pernyataan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi—kecuali perubahan?"

Suigetsu tersenyum miring. Karin tidak berubah menjadi wanita pendiam, hanya lebih menyaring kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Ia makin menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tidak tertangkap kamera pemantau yang mungkin dipasang di setiap sudut stasiun, bahkan boleh jadi di tempat yang tidak terjangkau penglihatannya. Ia lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Karin dan mengambil langkah lebar di antara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Tujuan utamanya untuk saat ini adalah membawa Karin ke penginapan sebelum awan hitam di langit meneteskan airnya.

Setibanya di penginapan, ia sadar bahwa Karin tak benar-benar menjadi wanita manis dan penurut. Itu sebabnya ia terus mengantongi kunci kamar yang disewanya, juga pistol yang semula ia siapkan di tasnya. Firasatnya terbukti begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat ranjang dalam keadaan berantakan dengan seprai yang terikat di lubang angin di atas jendela. Padahal tak lebih dari seperempat jam ia meninggalkan Karin, tetapi wanita itu sungguh bernyali dengan mencoba kabur darinya. Ini kali pertama Karin membuatnya berang, meski ia tak benar-benar menembakkan pelurunya hingga tepat sasaran.

Ia mendengar dengungan sirene polisi tatkala Karin tampak tak sadarkan diri di bawah guyuran hujan setelah terjatuh dari usahanya untuk menuruni seprai yang difungsikan sebagai tambang.

Namun sekali lagi Suigetsu sukses melarikan diri dari kepungan polisi, lantas menyusul Karin ke Tokyo.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Karin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kejadian yang didalanginya tempo hari, ia dengan penuh amarah mendatangi apartemen yang juga dihuni oleh Uchiha yang dibencinya—yang sekarang hanya seorang pengajar di akademi kepolisian. Tanpa ragu ia menembak Sasuke yang baru keluar dari apartemen bersama Karin dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang diterkanya sebagai putra mereka. Mungkin rasa cintanya yang menggebu telah berubah menjadi pemicu semua kegilaannya. Dan ia tidak rela jika Karin menjadi milik orang lain sedangkan ia tidak bisa memilikinya, apalagi oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah berengsek di matanya.

Apa salah jika ia hanya ingin memiliki Karin untuk dirinya sendiri?

**-oxoxo-**

Lagi dan lagi, ia lolos dari kejaran petugas keamanan. Hingga berita kematian Karin seolah meruntuhkan dunianya, memupuskan semua asa yang pernah ada. Ia bagaikan mayat hidup yang melangkah tak tentu arah. Apapun yang ia lakukan terasa hambar dan hampa. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan. Semua usahanya terasa sia-sia.

"Karin…," lirihnya dengan air mata yang tak mampu ia bendung. Tangannya tampak gemetar ketika ia meletakkan setangkai anyelir putih di depan batu nisan Karin yang masih baru. "… _aishite_—"

Ia tak mampu meloloskan suaranya yang seperti tertahan di ujung lidah. Bahkan setelah Karin meninggal pun ia tidak mampu menyatakannya. Jika sebelumnya ia tidak siap untuk suatu penolakan, kali ini ia teramat takut karena ia tahu pernyataannya tak akan pernah berbalas. Dan kini tak ada harapan lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Note: Masih berhubungan dengan Hikimawasu, Pertemuan Takdir, Setsunai Koi Monogatari (+ Koi Monogatari), Daijoubu?, Hitorimono, Hana, Permainan Nasib (urut secara timeline). Silakan mampir ke fic lainnya kalau berkenan, hehe****…****.**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

**Haruno Aoi**


End file.
